Father-Daughter Bonding
by JerinAnn
Summary: Who doesn't like a father/daughter day, especially when said daughter is out to embarrass the father? Characters a little OOC. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Hey, so this is my first time trying to write a father and daughter bonding story. It isn't a true one since Bella is still there, but that's what I based this story off of. I hope you enjoy it, and this is to be a one-shot and will not be continued no matter what.**

**I also want to apologize in advance that Edward might be a little OOC with his thoughts, especially the last word he thought. I wanted to keep it age appropriate, so I had to do a little adapting to his character. ~JerinAnn**

**Disclaimer: Does my writing sound like Stephenie Meyers? Is it as good as hers? Sadly no, so their for I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own her books.**

**Father/Daughter Bonding (A One-Shot)**

**Edward's POV:**

I was sitting in front of my piano with the most beautiful girl by my side. My wife smiled at me as I played her lullaby. I missed singing her to sleep, hearing her speak her thoughts as she slept. I missed her being human all together, though I do prefer her as a vampire. I can touch her without worry of crushing her, kiss her without risk of my thirst taking over, I don't even have to worry about her being killed… as much. I was the luckiest man on the earth. I had the best wife and the most lovable daughter. Who could be happier?

That said daughter came running into the room and threw herself between us. "Daddy," I smiled. I loved it when she called me that. "Please let me do your hair!"

My eyes went as wide as they could go. My wife sat there shaking in her silent laughter. Did I mention that she also was the cruelest person to walk the earth?

I gave Bella a pleading glance and she shook her head. I looked down at Renesmee's face and saw her big pleading eyes. Ahh, the same eyes as her mother! So unfair how I am still a prisoner to them. I nodded my head and her face lit up.

"Now, Renesmee," Bella spoke when she composed herself. "There are a few rules that you will have to follow. One, you are _not _allowed to cut or shave your father's hair, because our hair doesn't grow back. Second, you are not allowed to take pictures or even show anyone what you did to your father's hair. Keep it between the three… four of us, okay?"

My head snapped up. "Four?" I questioned in a weak voice.

Bella nodded with a small smirk on her lips. "Do you honestly think that Alice won't see this? It doesn't matter that her vision is blurred by Renesmee; she will still vaguely see what is happening."

I groaned, and Bella decided to add one more condition that would either be my savior or end up destroying me. "Oh, Renesmee, I also get to help," she said with a glint in her eyes that caused Renesmee to squeal in delight.

I groaned again as Bella shoved me into the bathroom. She sat me on the chair, and, together, they started their work.

* * *

I sighed for the thirty-second time. They wouldn't let me move at all. I may not be human, so I don't have to move periodically, but I still get bored just the same. I didn't have anything with me to do, and I already finished reading all the labels on the bottles.

Renesmee had covered the mirror with a cloth so I couldn't see what they were doing. I was anxious to know what they were doing; I may be a guy but come on! My hair won't grow back if something went wrong.

You might be thinking, _why don't you just read your daughter's mind already?_ Well, I would except my cruel wife was currently blocking her thoughts from me. They claimed that they didn't want me to see what they did until they were done.

I started to hyperventilate when I heard Renesmee say that she wanted to slick my hair back with vegetable oil and put glitter in my hair. My wife, bless her, was trying to talk her out of it.

Renesmee was really the only person working on my hair. Bella just sat back and blocked her thoughts with her shield. She would occasionally show Renesmee what to do when she couldn't do what she wanted or she would tell her that she couldn't do this or that.

Bella ended up talking her out of slicking my hair back, but Renesmee was insistent on the glitter. I blame Bella for her stubbornness. I closed my eyes and was praying in every language that I knew that, when this was over, I would still have my bronze locks that Bella love running her fingers through.

I felt gel being poured in globs on my head, and I cringed. I was wondering what it would look like. Hopefully nothing too terrible. I would never leave the house if she decided to give me a Mohawk or miniature pigtails.

"Done!" Renesmee sang in a clear voice and Bella ripped the cloth off the mirror. My jaw dropped to the floor.

My hair was carefully spiked. It had glitter around the top of my head and the tips of the spikes were a combination of green, purple, and pink.

"I used my favorite colors, Daddy! I wanted to do your whole head those colors, but Mommy wouldn't let me. I also put some glitter in it so you sparkle without the sun!"

I looked at my wife. She shook her head slightly, trying not to laugh. "The color should wash out, honey," she promised me. She turned to our daughter. "Sweetie, why don't you go get ready. Jacob should be here to take you hunting any minute. Edward, go hop in the shower if you would like. Renesmee, don't, I repeat _don't_, show Jacob what you did to Daddy's hair, okay. It looks wonderful, but let's just keep this between us."

She nodded and took off down the hall to get dressed. I heard her singing a song about unicorns. I rolled my eyes. She might seem really mature, but she was still only a little girl.

I heard Bella laugh lightly. I raised an eyebrow, and she started for the door before looking over her shoulder at me. "Your spiked hair reminds me a lot of Mikes." She turned to leave me with that horrifying thought.

I quickly jumped in the shower and washed my hair twice before jumping back out. Jacob had already arrived while I was washing, so I couldn't say goodbye to my daughter.

After I got dressed, Bella and I ran to the big house. I loved the cottage, I really did, but I really needed the leg room.

Bella and I ran into the living room and lounged across the couch. Emmett, Rose, and Alice all came down the grand staircase discussing the pros and cons of England. Emmett looked over at me and laughed.

"Hey, Eddie, what's with all the glitter?

_Ah, crap!_


End file.
